Conventional approaches for determining the thermodynamic efficiency of a steam turbine section (e.g., a low pressure (LP) steam turbine section) are deficient. Determining the thermodynamic efficiency of a turbine section can be performed by calculating the enthalpy of steam exhausting from that turbine section (e.g., the LP section). However, much of the time that exhaust steam is wet (saturated) steam. Calculating the enthalpy of this wet steam can be difficult because the temperature and pressure of wet steam are not independent variables. Conventional approaches include determining another, independent quantity related to the wet steam (e.g., moisture fraction). However, these conventional approaches can be time-consuming, ineffective or both.